


7th Heaven After Dark

by ChaelzChaelz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, I wrote porn?, M/M, Porn, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Stiles, Subspace, Top Derek, Yeah I guess I did write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaelzChaelz/pseuds/ChaelzChaelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa and Tata are home alone for the first time in way too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was a request for a porny continuance of my last fic. Thing is I'm mostly an angst and fluff and family kind of girl and have never written porn anywhere, ever. That being said, I attempted to write some dirty, bad fun on my train rides to and from work for the past 2 days. Hope you like it?

Derek entered their bedroom to find every one of his orders had been met...save for one. Although most of Stiles' clothing was neatly folded, he'd left his socks crumpled and separated.  
If it had been anybody else, Derek would have called it an innocent mistake. Scolded a little, maybe, and moved on. But he knew his boy all too well for that. He was too observant for something so careless. Stiles knew it was just enough to get him in trouble, but not enough to keep him there. So that's how he wanted to play it? Well Derek was just fine with that. Because, to be fair, Derek hadn't exactly brought the wooden spoon up to their bedroom for shits and giggles. It seems they both were in the mood for a spanking. Stiles wasn't the perfect sub when they played, but he was perfect the match for Derek.  
"So close to obedience." Derek sighed.  
Stiles looked back at him for the first time. "I'm being obedient, Daddy." He looked so confused and innocent. Convincing little fucker. Derek played along, picking up the disregarded socks with the end of the spoon and Stiles' eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."  
"I know it won't." Derek said calmly, placing the sock on small of his husband's back. "Daddy's going to take care of that little slip and you'll never have to be reminded about it again, will you?" Stiles shook his head and faced forward. Derek reached his hand down and pinched Stiles' nipple. Hard. "What was that, boy? Didn't quite hear you."  
Stiles moaned. "No Daddy. You'll never have to remind me about my socks ever, ever again."  
"Don't worry, Baby." He said releasing his nipple. "Daddy's going make you into my good boy again. All the lessons you seem to have forgotten, like following orders and speaking when spoken to, I'll drill them right back into you tonight."  
"Yes, Daddy." Stiles was perfectly happy with that phrasing. "Thank you, Daddy."  
"See, look at that. One little correction and you're already fixing those manners." Derek gently carded through his hair and Stiles chanced a quick smile up at him.  
Derek gave him a soft, chaste kiss and then moved away until their lips were just inches apart. Even though Stiles wanted more, he was already in just the right amount of trouble and didn't want to chance adding "being too pushy" to the list. Derek could sense his restraint, and offered him a smile of his own. "There's my good boy."  
He positioned himself behind Stiles. "Now in regards to the first mistake, I think five seems fair." He could feel Stiles' relief. Five was nothing. He could take five in his sleep. Derek drew an invisible pattern on his sub's ass with spoon. "...But, I'm going to leave your sock right there on your back. Every time it falls, we start over."  
The tension returned to Stiles' body. He was naturally fidgety and squirmed all the time. It was something he'd worked on since they'd been scening. Hell, it'd been something he'd worked on his whole life. The stupid sock had almost fallen 3 times since Derek put it there already, and that was without the distraction of a spanking.  
"Color?" Derek asked.  
"Ugh, Green." Stiles huffed. It would be annoyingly hard, but not impossible.  
Derek chuckled and didn't remark on the snarky tone. He'd figured his addendum to the punishment would receive that kind of reaction. He'd only checked in because it had been so long since they last played. Stiles might have lost a little of his confidence, and it was only safe to make sure he felt comfortable. Well, relatively comfortable.  
In the end, 5 wound up being 19 with all the starting over. Derek could tell Stiles was already starting to drop when he hissed out "Thank you, Sir." after the final strike. Impact always got him going.  
Derek kissed each rosy pink cheek. "My good, good boy." He parted them and gave Stiles one quick lick. Just enough to wet his hole, before he blew a gentle little breath against it.  
"Oh please." Stiles whined.  
"Please what, Baby?" Derek asked. "What do you need?"  
"Something! Anything! Feel so empty."  
"Oh poor thing." Derek stood up.  
"What are you doing?!" He demanded.  
"Hey." Derek gave him a swat. "Do not snap at me. I was getting some lube, but I can just as easily get the crop and use that on your greedy little hole instead."  
"Nooooo." Stiles liked impact play, sure. But there was a difference between a wooden spoon correction spanking and the slice and sting punishment of having his hole cropped. "Please no, Daddy!"  
Derek pinched his still tender cheek. "Then I suggest you behave."  
"Yes sir." Stiles squirmed. In one fluid motion, Derek parted his cheeks again and began working the cool gel into him with one finger. He used his other hand to tease Stiles, who was already rock hard. He'd worked his way up to four fingers before his sub started shaking. "Sir! Sir, may I please cum." He barely choked out.  
"Not yet, Baby, but you're a very good boy for remembering to ask permission."  
The praise didn't help, going straight to his already throbbing cock. "But I'm so close." Stiles cried.  
His cries only got more pitiful when Derek removed both of his hands. "Okay, boy. I'll be nice and give you choice."  
Stiles knew a thing or two about his Dom's "choices". They were usually anything but. He'd offer one thing that was super hard, but totally worth it and one relatively easy thing with no real pay off. Still, he knew enough to hold his tongue, save for his sincerest "Thank you, Daddy."  
"I can breed you right now. Fill you and then plug you up,"  
"Yes! Yes, PLEASE!" Stiles interrupted.  
"But, then I'd keep you on edge and you'd have to wait until the end of the night to cum."  
"But I don't know if I can!" He explained, already leaking a little precum.  
"Or," Derek offered "I'll make you cum right now. And you'll keep cuming. But in that case, I won't fuck you tonight."  
"WHAT?!" Stiles gaped, snapping his head around. "But you- Thats not- you can't-I mean-No, no,no I know you CAN but I just mean-" He fought to regain some of his composure. The last thing he needed was to tell his Daddy what he could or couldn't do. That was a standing rule: Unless he was doing it in the form of a safe word, telling Derek what he could or couldn't do in a scene meant corner time and a trip right over his knee for a dose of the hairbrush. It was a rule established in the earlier stages of their play. 

**********  
Stiles wanted to- needed to- submit, but he was so used to calling the shots. He'd basically taken it upon himself to take care of his father after his mom died. And even in a pack with two alphas, most of the time Stiles came up with the plans that kept everybody safe. All of that pressure was not only one of the reason he yearned to submit in the bedroom, but it was also the thing holding him back from doing it completely.  
Derek figured this out a few sessions in and it was the first of a hand full of times he'd safe worded out of a scene.  
The look on Stiles' face had been one of shock and Derek could feel waves if embarrassment and fear radiating off of him. Stiles had never actually considered Doms would use their safe words and assumed all of his nagging had finally driven Derek over the edge.  
Sensing his anxiety, Derek quickly picked his boyfriend up on his lap and held him in his arms.  
Stiles buried his face in the crook of Derek. "I'm sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry, Daddy!"  
"No, Babe. Derek, not Daddy." He corrected. "Not right now."  
"But I said I was sorry! And I swear I'll do better." Stiles promised.  
"You're doing fine. Just fine. And you have nothing to be sorry for." He assured him. "Everything's okay."  
Stiles pulled away. "Then why- why'd you...you know...?"  
"Because we need to have a talk and I need us to be distinctly out of the scene to do it. I just need it to be you and me, not Dom and sub. But it's nothing bad, okay?"  
"Okay." Stiles nodded, still unsure.  
Derek explained his theory on all the things holding Stiles back from submitting and, although he did so with his usual brand of snark, his boyfriend admitted that a lot of what he was saying made sense.  
"So I have an idea." Derek said in the end. "I think from now on we should have clear expectations for whenever I feel you getting bossy. And eventually you'll be able to stop yourself on your own. So...I know how much you hate the hairbrush, but..."  
"Aw man!" Stiles groaned.  
"But," he continued. "It always seems to get you out of your own head."  
"That's because it's scary and hurts like a bitch." Stiles grumbled.  
Derek suddenly became very serious. "Does it actually scare you?" Maybe he'd read this thing all wrong. They'd talked about which implements were hard no's, but maybe they needed to circle back to the list.  
Realizing his mistake, Stiles rolled his eyes. "No. I'm being dramatic. I mean it does hurt like a bitch and I'm not exactly looking forward to earning a paddling with it every scene, but I'm not scared of it..."  
"You won't earn one every scene, Babe." Derek sighed, relaxing again. Stiles gave him a face. "You won't! I have complete faith that, like with everything else, you'll get a handle on this. But it's my job to help you do it. And I think, in this case, that means reminding you who is in charge with a little time out in the corner and then the hair brush over my knee."  
Stiles wanted to object to the childlike air to the punishment, but he was about two second from kneeling for Derek just talking about it and his dick was certainly on board.  
***********  
Eventually, he had to admit Derek was right. The standing punishment helped gave him something specific to think about when his mouth would normally get the best of him. All of these years later it, it was still working as Stiles closed his eyes and tried to think before he spoke. "Sir," that was always a good start. "If you don't fuck me, how do you expect me to keep cuming?"  
Derek smiled, wickedly "I'll be milking you dry all night. Over and over until you're so used you beg me to remove my fingers from your sensitive dick and puffy little hole. But, as much as you'll have your fill of my hands, you won't get my cock at all."  
Yep, this was exactly the kind of choice Stiles expected. He wanted to cum right now. Especially after that sexy little speech Derek just laid on him. But being milked until he was a babbling mess did not sound like the kind of fun he was in the mood for tonight. The clincher ended up being Derek's last sentence. They hadn't had proper, intense sex in forever and he would be damned if he didn't have his husbands cock in him on the one night they could.  
"The first one please, Daddy." Stiles chose.  
"Are you sure?" Derek asked. "You remember the punishment for coming when you aren't supposed to?"  
"Yes, Sir." Stiles shivered at the thought of the cock cage. He hadn't had it in a while. When they first started playing and his control was pretty much nonexistent, he spent more time in the cage than out of it. But he was older now and he could do this...he hoped.  
Derek grinned. He'd been hoping that's what Stiles would choose, and not just because that meant he got to cum soon. He loved the delicious noises his sub made when he milked him, but there was nothing on earth like having his dick disappear in Stiles' beautiful ass.  
He'd already prepped him pretty well so he shucked his pants and boxers. He brushed the tip of his dick lightly against Stiles' ass and the poor man visibly quivered. Stiles held his breath when Derek finally pushed into him and the Dom was having none of that. "Who's are you?"  
"Yours, Sir." Stiles answered.  
"Only part of you?"  
"No!" Stiles said. "No, all of me."  
"So then don't you keep any noises to yourself. They belong to me. If I want you quiet, I'll tell you. Until then, give me what's mine!" Derek punctuated the order with an especially hard thrust that brushed Stiles' prostate and forced him to obey. That scream opened the floodgates and he practically yelled until Derek finally came inside him. He was still making little mumbled sounds as Derek pulled out and inserted a little black plug in his ass.  
"Lie down, Baby." His mate guided him into bed. He opened one of the water bottles on the table and offered it to Stiles, who shook his head. "Just a little." But Stiles was still in a haze. "Stiles." This time he used a bit more of his Dom voice and his husband instantly responded. "Slow sips."  
"Yes Daddy." He said around the straw. Although he was still deep in his subspace, the post sex fog was lifting a little. Enough for Stiles to know what he was doing as he started licking along the length of the straw.  
"You are such a little brat." Derek laughed. "There ought to be a rule about teasing Daddy like that."  
"That good boys should do it as often as humanly possible?" Stiles suggested.  
"Something like that. You done with your water?"  
"I don't know Daddy." He said. "I really like the way this feels. Unless, of course, you can think of something else that can go in my mouth."


	2. Suck and Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles knows how to get what he wants. It helps when it just so happens to be something Derek wants too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I've discovered writing porn is like eating Pringles. Who would have thunk it?

"I don't know Daddy." He said. "I really like the way this feels. Unless, of course, you can think of something else that can go in my mouth."  
\---------

 

Derek snorted and reached for the water bottle. "I should put a bar of soap in the filthy little mouth of yours."  
"I thought you liked what a dirty boy I am." He caught Derek's hand and began to lick his index finger.  
Derek felt his erection returning and thanked his wolf for its lightening speed recovery time. "You're supposed to be the one being teased all night, not me."   
Ever observant, Stiles didn't miss the reaction he was starting to give Derek. He upped his game, sucking the length of both the index and middle finger. "I can still taste myself on your fingers, Daddy. But I really want to taste you."  
Derek's dick was officially back in business. Still, he couldn't cave that easy. He used spit slicked fingers to gather up his own precum. "There," he said, feeding it to his sub. "Is that what my baby wanted?" Stiles' mouth stilled around the finger and he gave Derek a scowl. "No? Well then Daddy's stumped, Sweetheart. You're just being way too indirect." If Stiles wanted to tease, Derek could play that game too.   
The scowl deepened to near Grumpy Cat levels and Stiles grumbled something. Leave it to Derek to turn this shit around on him.  
"What was that, Angel?" Derek asked, mock concern dripping from every word. "I couldn't quite hear you?"  
He wasn't crazy enough to repeat what he'd actually said, so Stiles decided to be pragmatic about this. He gave Derek his biggest, baby brown seal eyes. "I said 'May I please suck your dick?', Daddy."  
Derek scoffed. "Did you now?"  
Stiles chewed at his bottom lip. "Well maybe not in so many words, but that was the general idea."   
"Hmmm," Derek thought it over. "How much do you want it?"  
"So much, Sir. I want it so bad. Please, gag me with your cock, Daddy."   
"Well how can Daddy deny such a sweet request?" He kissed his subs forehead before leaning back. "Go ahead, Sweet Boy."  
Stiles barely got out his "Thank you, Daddy" before wrapping his lips around Derek's dick, pulling out all the stops. After years together, He knew exactly which buttons to press. He started, paying special attention to the head with his tongue and keeping his hands around the shaft. Stiles circled the tip and grazed his slit until he heard his Dom let out a satisfied hum. That was his signal to move on to the balls. He continued using his hands along the length while masterfully licking and sucking at Derek's balls until he heard a choked off, "Good boy." Now it was time for the grand finale. He filled his mouth with Derek's dick, taking him just shy of the base before and held himself there, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He gasped as he released himself. "Am I being a good boy, Daddy?" Stiles asked. He didn't even wait for Derek's answer before he went back down. This time was quick and he didn't take as much, pulling off with a pop. Looking up at his husband through his long lashes, Stiles said "Daddy, will you fuck my face? Please?"  
Derek let out a growl. He'd been close enough as it was. He could have cum just from the desperate look Stiles was giving him with those sweet, tear rimmed eyes. He didn't even give a verbal response. Derek simply grabbed the back of Stiles' neck and pulled his face into a crushing kiss before bringing it back down on to his dick. He managed to fuck Stiles' mouth for a good 30 seconds before cumming into the back of his throat.  
Derek was on cloud 9. He pulled Stiles up so that his sub could rest against him. "Good fucking boy."  
"Thank you, Daddy." Stiles preened. They rested like that, both catching their breaths, for a few minutes.  
Derek gently thumbing the nape of Stiles' neck. "I love you, boy."  
"I know." Stiles looked up at him and smiled, content. "I love you too, Sir." They were careful to keep the perimeters of the scene, but both knew the words went beyond just that.   
They eventually stirred from their haze and Derek untangled himself from Stiles, who despite his now raging hard on, was basking in subspace. He let out a little whine and held on tighter. "I'm just going to get something, Baby. Be good for me and stay right here for a second." When he returned, Derek placed something on the end table and opened the protein bar. He fed Stiles little broken off pieces before taking a bite himself. "You look delicious like that." He said glancing at Stiles' bobbing cock. He gestured to the items on the table and Stiles was beyond happy with what he saw. "You've been so good tonight, Baby. I think you deserve a reward. I want to tie you up and blindfold you. Color?"  
"Green." Stiles nodded.  
"And then I'm going to unplug you and feed you my cum out your ass. Color?"  
"Green." He repeated.  
"After that, I'll have a taste of that perfect ass of yours myself and rim you until your shaking. Color?"  
"Greengreengreen." Stiles moaned.  
Derek grinned. "And after all that, for being so good for me, I'm going fuck the cum out of you. Color?"  
"So fucking green, Sir. Like Kermit the frog eating lime jello in a field of clovers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading and any of y'all who responded in any way. It's very reassuring for my first delve into porn.
> 
> The conclusions up next, and then I'll go back to my fluffy fic.


	3. Worth the wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Stiles and Derek's naught night alone.

"Test it out for me, boy." Derek directed. Stiles moved his arm a little. The thick cotton rope had a slight give, but was tight enough to keep him in place. "It's not too tight?"

"No sir." Stiles wanted to make a flirty comment about being too tight, but he bit it back. Although his husband enjoyed how cheeky he was, Stiles knew that now wasn't the time.

Derek took any form of physical bondage very seriously. They barely ever got to delve deep into it, because he only allowed it when he knew there would be time to check and double check every single thing. Physical bondage was the kind of play that proved dangerous for a sub like Stiles. Over the years, they'd both developed a trust in and out of their scenes that was integral to playing safe. They worked together to create an environment where Stiles knew he could stop the scene if he felt he needed to and Derek felt confident that Stiles would do so. 

The problem with things like rope work was that Stiles didn't see the problem with pushing himself a bit too far. He could recognize getting worn out emotionally or if a new impact toy was hurting past the point of play. He'd learned to say one of his safe words and they'd deal with it. But he still had trouble speaking up about things like circulation. He often figured, what was a little numbing tingle compared to all the other stuff they did? 

Stiles also didn't want to chance Derek stopping the scene -or at least the bondage component- entirely. Impact took him down the fastest, yeah. But bondage was Stiles' favorite. It took control from him in a literal way. 

Being obedient was one thing. But there was always that decision to be obedient. Always that responsibility and choice: Be the good boy and earn the doting and rewards or be the naughty boy and earn himself the roughness and punishment. Stiles can't pretend he doesn't love both options. But bondage was his favorite because it's neither. He didn't have to decide to be obediently still when his arms are taped together. He didn't choose to follow an order to be silent with a gag in his mouth. And during this scene? He was able to remain maintain his position, spread wide open for his Daddy, without even having to think about it. 

Once Derek was satisfied with all of the ties and Stiles was contently stretched out by each post of the bed frame, the blindfold was put on.  
"You ready, Beautiful?"

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles sighed happily at the freedom of being bound.  
Derek toyed with the plug a bit, turning it inside of his boy, before finally pulling it out. Since he was already spread, Derek watched as his cum easily oozed out. With his finger, he traced a line from Stiles' balls to his hole, scooping up some of the cum along the way. It was so hot he was tempted to fuck him right there and then. But he'd made his boy a promise. He settled for fingering some of the cum back into him. He grazed over Stiles' prostate and the boy writhed. "What's wrong, Baby? Did Daddy find your sweet spot?" He asked repeating the action, this time with two fingers.

"Daddy please, no more!" Stiles begged. "I'm too close. Gonna come!"

"We wouldn't want that now would we. All of that hard work, just to end up in a cock cage. That just won't do." Derek removed his fingers and Stiles whimpered at the loss. For his complaining, his thigh earned a gentle reminder swat. "Now, now, Sweetheart. None of that. Daddy's just did as you requested. What do we say?"

"Th-Thank you, Daddy." Stiles stammered. 

"There's my good boy. Now, I do believe I offered you a little snack, didn't I?" He slicked up his finger with cum again before resting it on Stiles' pouting lip. "Suck."

Stiles ravenously licked it clean. "Thank you, Daddy." 

They repeated the process 4 times until Derek decided he'd worked up an appetite himself. His boy was open and waiting as he dove in, licking around the ring of Stiles' ass. "Holy fuckballs!" Stiles groaned, Derek's beard scratching him in the most amazing way. Derek snorted at the obscenity. The gust of air mixed with the lack of site, scratching beard and probing tongue sent Stiles on another cursing fit. "Mothershittingholyfuck." He was uncontrollably shaking and his voice sounded like he was close to tears.

Derek pulled back "Color?"

"Greeeeeen!" He cried.

"Stiles?"

"I'm green!" He yelled. "I promise, Daddy. I swear! Just please, please, please keep doing that. I can't - I need- I-I..."

"Shhhhh." Derek palmed his hips gently. "It's okay, Baby. We're okay. Daddy understands. I'm not going to stop, yet. I was just making sure, okay?"

"Okay." He said. "Yes, Sir. Yes, S-Oh my fuck." Derek had gone back to eating his ass and Stiles knew if he could see his vision would be blurred right now. 

They continued like that for another few minutes before Derek stopped again. By this point, Stiles was starting to go limp pretty much everywhere but his achingly hard cock. "I'm still green, Daddy." He said, utterly wrecked.

"I know, Sweet Boy, but Daddy thought you might be ready to come now? Unless of course you don't wa-"

"I'm ready!" Stiles interrupted. "I'm totally and completely ready, Sir."

"I figured." Derek chuckled and lined his cock up with Stiles hole. He was more than prepped at this point, but Stiles always felt nice and tight around Derek's dick. "Bet you wish you could use those hands on your cock right about now?" He asked, thrusting in to him. He was surprised when Stiles shook his head. "No?"

"No sir." Stiles sobbed. "Want to cum from your cock. Just want to cum from you, Daddy."

None of Stiles' amazingly filthy dirty talk could ever compare to the genuine, dedicated words he'd use when he hit the max levels of subspace. Derek pounded into him, only spurred on by the high pitched moans coming out of his man. 

"Im gonna cum, Sir!" Stiles screamed. "May I cum for you?"

"Do it, boy." Derek fucked Stiles, purposefully pounding against his prostate and Stiles wailed as his finally came. 

"Thankyousir. Thankyoudaddy. Daddythankyou. Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Stiles chanted, a sleepy grin painted on his face. 

Derek reached over to the end table where he had a few damp towels ready. Stiles was always clingy when they played, especially at then end of a scene. Derek had to prepare ahead of time, having everything he and his boy would need fairly close by. Getting his boy to subspace was always the goal, but sub drop was an ever present threat afterwards.

He used the towel to clean Stiles up a bit before doing the same to himself. He rubbed aloe on Stiles' wrists and ankles. He then fed him the final bits of the protein bar, some sips of water and a little piece of chocolate, all the while murmuring sweet praises and encouragements.  
"You were so good tonight. So very beautiful and sexy. I loved every minute of it. Are you feeling dizzy at all?" Stiles shook his head. "Any cramping, Baby?"

"No, just sleepy." Stiles said. "Lay with me?" 

"Of course." Derek kissed his shoulder before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Stiles closer. 

Stiles yawned and snuggled into Derek's chest. "So that? That was so fucking worth the wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading and commenting and all that wonderfully sweet stuff. And thanks for teaching me writing porn isn't all that scary and is super fun.
> 
> If anybody's interested, I'm putting up the next chapter to the fluff fic. It will continue on from the end of this on.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that porn? Did I just do that? Should I keep doing that?


End file.
